Link's Queen
Link's Queen, whose real name is presumably 'Jenna', is the penname of the writer/lucid dreamer of My Inner Life. The experience with the backlash and subsequent infamy of the story made her leave the Legend of Zelda fandom completely. She still has an internet presence in other fandoms and her writing has since improved. Writing Style The entirety of My Inner Life is written from a first person perspective, the reasoning for which isn't hard to deduce. 'Broken Wings' and 'Childhood Lost' are the only other pieces of hers where this is used, out of her known LoZ works, however, the narration in both is all featured in quotation marks despite it obviously being introspective. Even when LQ was writing from a third person perspective -in works outside of My Inner Life- she still did not abandon her omnipotence as a narrator, sometimes making random judgements and declarations concerning characters and plot. Redundancy is a common problem one discovers in her writing, often with the same point, concept or word being repeated in a single sentence. Grammar and spelling are other factors she seemed to struggle with, and the presence of frequent misspellings, grammatical mistakes, and redundant wording suggests that she never had her work edited. At this time, LQ's work focused, primarily, on the LoZ and her original character's relationship with Link. When she was not writing from her OC's point of view, she would depict what this relationship looked like from the perspective of other canon characters. 'Butterfly' and 'Ruto's Song' explore the unrequited feelings Malon and Ruto have for Link, respectively. Each piece ends with the character at hand comparing Link to a butterfly and using that metaphor to half-heartedly accept defeat, considering Link is married to Jenna (of course). 'Childhood Lost' is a more profound piece in that it focuses on Zelda's concerns of having not experienced a proper childhood and how it will effect her duties as Queen (and she inwardly wonders if leaving her people with a 'confused and angry queen' is fair, which may have been what was supposed to pave the way to Link and Jenna assuming her responsibilities) and not her feelings for Link or his marriage or Jenna. More remarkable yet and, perhaps, one of her most valiant efforts at a dramatic voice, is 'Broken Wings', which deals with an alternate-universe scenario in which Link has committed suicide, told from the perspective of each of the Sages. With mentions to the fact that Link Jr. had been killed and Jenna and Link's marriage had begun to crumble, this attempts an especially elevated tone and shows some risk taken on LQ's behalf. However, it mostly falls flat in the end and reads as more of an overt cry for sympathy. It is clear that LQ really strives for a mature and elevated tone to her writing, however, most of this comes off as especially juvenile given how her OC is favored and how her relationship with Link is depicted as the axis of every character's existence. Known Works *My Inner Life -The epic saga that started it all. *Ruto's Song - A one shot that explores Ruto's lingering feelings for Link. *Butterfly - A one shot that explores Malon's lingering feelings for Link. *Childhood Lost - One shot that explores Zelda's confusion and feelings of regret for how her life has turned out. *Broken Wings - One shot, alternate-universe scenario wherein Link has committed suicide and all of the sages and Jenna mourn. *Banishment - Lost story mentioned at the end of Broken Wings. No longer known to exist on the internet.